T'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort
by duneline
Summary: Red Skull réussit à échapper grâce à son avion et va pouvoir mettre le monde à feu et à sang. Sauf que Bucky parvient à monter à bord...Slash/Yaoi. Steve/Bucky
1. Chapter 1

Dernier volet sur « Captain America » avec le couple Steve/Bucky.

Bonne lecture !

« T'aimer jusqu'à que la mort… » :

Bucky tira sur les deux soldats d'Hydra qui lui barraient la route et courut vers l'immense avion de Red Skull.

Celui-ci avait réussi à monter dans son jet et initialisait le décollage. Une fois dans les airs, plus personne ne pouvait empêcher Schmidt de déclencher un cataclysme à l'échelle mondiale !

Ne réfléchissant pas, se ruant vers l'engin comme un dératé, Bucky atteignit la rampe menant à l'accès de l'avion et neutralisa un des pilotes. Il escalada, sa mitraillette en bandoulière, l'échelle et s'engouffra dans la soute.

Captain America se dégageait un chemin à coup de bouclier, de coup de pied et de poing.

Il vit Schmidt s'enfuir dans son jet. Serrant des dents, il se saisit d'une corde et se balança dans les airs, évitant les tirs ennemis.

Il atterrit juste au moment où Bucky pénétrait dans l'engin volant. Impuissant, le cœur cognant à une allure folle, il assista à la course de l'avion.

« -Bucky ! » Hurla-t-il, en se mettant à courir, paniqué.

Avec une vélocité extraordinaire, Steve chercha à rattraper le jet. Au moment où il allait abandonner, il entendit une voix à ses côtés :

« -Montez ! »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Captain America sauta par-dessus la portière de la voiture de Red Skull et le général, assisté de Peggy, appuya sur un bouton.

La voiture eut une formidable accélération et parvint à la hauteur de l'avion. Steve, déterminé, se leva de son siège, ordonna au général de s'approcher au plus près du jet et s'apprêta à prendre son élan lorsque Peggy le retint :

« -Bonne chance ! J'ai confiance en vous ! »

Captain America la remercia d'un sourire et voulut sauter sur l'avion. Mais la jeune femme l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa…Sur la joue. Steve, au dernier instant, avait détourné son visage.

« -Je suis à Bucky. » Chuchota-t-il, en bondissant sur la roue du jet.

Dépitée, désappointée et angoissée, Peggy suivit des yeux la silhouette de Steve agrippé à la roue et l'avion qui s'éloignait dans les cieux.

La roue rentra dans sa place assignée et Steve grimpa dans l'engin.

Il jeta des regards autour de lui et traversa une passerelle qui reliait plusieurs petits avions en forme de missile.

Le silence du lieu et l'absence des pilotes intriguèrent Captain America. Un sourire espiègle se fit sur son visage devant la vue d'un corps inanimé par terre. Bucky avait fait le nettoyage !

Des déflagrations et des bruits de lutte provenant de la cabine du pilotage décidèrent Steve à rejoindre son compagnon et amant.

Captain America s'élança vers l'avant de l'avion et défonça la porte de la cabine. Il évita de justesse un tir laser et lança son bouclier vers Red Skull qui ricanait :

« -Voici le grand héros de l'Amérique ! Aussi borné que ce sergent ! Tu n'abandonnes jamais, petit ? »

Steve ne put réprimer un rire amusé en entendant la réponse de Bucky qui l'avait dite au même moment que la sienne :

« -Non ! Jamais ! »

Il aperçut son homme à l'abri derrière une machine et profitant de la chute sur le sol de Schmidt déséquilibré par le bouclier, il se rua sur son adversaire.

Bucky en fit de même. L'avion, privé de pilote, tangua dangereusement et les trois hommes roulèrent sur le sol, étourdis.

Bucky, voyant que Red Skull donnait des coups de poing sur Steve, le visa et tira. Le manquant de peu.

Mais la balle, en sifflant, éclata contre une vitre qui contenait une étrange lueur bleue.

« -Non ! Hurla Schmidt, en se redressant et en se saisissant d'un cube bleuté. Qu'as-tu fait, crétin ? »

Il examina le cube rayonnant, amena Bucky de force, par le col de sa chemise, à lui et cracha, méprisant :

« -Tu n'as pas idée de son pouvoir, vermisseau ! Si tu me l'as abimé, tu vas… »

Un cri strident de douleur remplaça les paroles de Red Skull qui, les yeux exorbités et tétanisé par un pouvoir inconnu, se dissolvait !

Bucky, épouvanté et choqué, assista à la désintégration du corps de son ennemi et la projection de ses atomes dans un vide cosmique !

« -Steve ! Cria le jeune sergent, en essayant de se retirer de la poigne de Red Skull. Aide-moi ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky va-t-il mourir pour respecter l'ordre du film et des comics ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie deux :

Steve, captivé par le spectacle extraordinaire de galaxies et d'étoiles, réagit aux appels de secours de Bucky et s'élança vers son ami et amant pour le délivrer de la poigne de Schmidt.

Il donna un vigoureux coup de pied sur les doigts de Red Skull qui ne cessait d'hurler et entraina Bucky loin du cube et de ses rayonnements menaçants.

A l'abri dans les bras de son amour, James observa les atomes de leur ennemi s'envoler vers le firmament infini du cosmos !

« -Nous ne pouvions rien pour lui. » Fit Captain America, en étreignant Bucky contre lui.

Il le sentait bouleversé et le berça durant de douces minutes. Le sergent se détendit et chercha les lèvres de Steve qui les lui céda volontiers.

Mais son partenaire interrompit le baiser, s'écarta de Bucky et se précipita vers le siège de pilote.

L'avion piquait du nez et allait s'écraser sur la côte des Etats-Unis ! Steve prit place sur le siège, enleva son masque et examina le tableau de bord. Des commandes avaient été mises hors d'usage par les balles perdues.

Le jeune homme évalua la situation et n'entrevit qu'une solution. Silencieux, il tourna son visage vers Bucky et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son compagnon.

Bucky entoura les épaules de Steve d'une étreinte chaleureuse et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

« -Fais ce que tu dois faire, Steve. » Chuchota-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

Captain America alluma la radio et tenta de joindre la base d'Hydra. La voix de Peggy lui répondit :

« -Steve ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Steve laissa passer un instant, saisit la main de Bucky qu'il pressa ardemment et se mit à parler :

« -Schmidt a été neutralisé, Peggy. Nous survolons l'Océan et nous allons bientôt atteindre les côtes des Etats-Unis. L'avion a subi des dégâts… »

Le ton de la voix de Captain America alarma la jeune femme qui insista, suppliant presque :

« -C'est-à-dire des dégâts, Steve ? Howard peut arranger cela ! Il est un génie ! Nous allons trouver une piste pour votre atterrissage ! Steve ? »

Pendant que la jeune femme s'évertuait à lui donner de l'espoir, Steve caressa la joue de Bucky et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le jeune sergent s'installa sur les genoux de son héros et posa son visage sur la poitrine de Captain America.

« -Peggy, j'ai été heureux de vous avoir connu et d'avoir combattu à vos côtés. Déclara Steve, en refermant un bras autour de la taille de Bucky. Adieux. »

Mais la jeune femme ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Des larmes dans la voix, elle murmura :

« -Non ! Howard peut trouver une solution ! Steve, vous m'écoutez ! Vous avez un rêve à réaliser ! Votre partenaire idéale ! Je…Je pourrai vous apprendre à danser, Steve ! »

Steve ferma les yeux, serra plus étroitement Bucky contre lui et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son aimé.

« -J'ai déjà mon partenaire idéale. Affirma Steve, en souriant tendrement à James. Nous avons dansé ensemble et c'était parfait. Je suis désolée, Peggy. C'est notre choix. »

Des sanglots étouffés de la part de la jeune femme attristèrent Steve qui coupa le contact radio.

Appuyant sur le manche de pilotage, le jeune homme fit descendre l'avion en piqué vers les eaux glaciales de l'Alaska.

« -Moi, James Barnes. Commença Bucky, en relevant la tête vers son aimé qui le fixa. Accepte de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous … »

Mais les lèvres fougueuses de Steve le firent taire dans un baiser désespéré, ardent et au goût de sel. De larmes…

« -Moi, Steven Rogers. Fit Captain America, d'une voix profonde et douce. Accepte de te prendre pour époux et de te chérir dans le meilleur comme dans le pire jusqu'à ce la mort nous sé… »

La violence de l'impact de l'avion s'écrasant à la surface de la banquise étouffa les derniers mots de Steve.

L'eau glacée pénétra dans la cabine de pilotage, submergea les deux hommes enlacés qui s'enfoncèrent, inexorablement dans les abîmes de l'Océan.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Nos deux amoureux sont plongés dans l'eau froide de l'Alaska.

Ont-ils des chances de survie ? Surtout Bucky ?

La suite comme promis…

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Un son parvint aux tréfonds de la conscience de Steve qui, lentement, ouvrit les yeux.

Une lumière blanche éblouit un moment le jeune homme qui tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Il aperçut un poste radio posé sur une table de chevet et entendit le brouhaha d'une ville, par une fenêtre ouverte. Son regard, habitué à la lumière dorénavant, découvrit une chambre aux murs blancs et nus et aux décors sobres.

Son corps, revêtu de la tenue de la section de recherche militaire, reposait sur un lit au matelas confortable.

Une respiration, douce et familière, fit battre le cœur de Steve qui se rua vers le lit voisin.

« -Bucky ! » Appela-t-il, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf.

Il le secoua sans brutalité et le jeune sergent maugréa avant de se réveiller. En pyjama de l'armée, il se redressa sur son oreiller et se frotta les yeux, l'air encore endormi.

« -Steve, pas maintenant les câlins. Protesta Bucky, d'une voix pâteuse. Je suis épuisé. »

Steve écouta, avec attention, la retransmission du match à la radio et fronça des sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La chambre, la radio et leurs tenues sonnaient faux.

« -De quoi te souviens-tu, Bucky ? » Questionna Steve, dans un murmure.

Le ton de la voix de son amant alerta Bucky qui, parfaitement réveillé, tenta de récupérer ses souvenirs. Un éclair étincela dans ses yeux lorsque les images du crash de l'avion lui revinrent en tête.

« -On nous a sauvés ? Fit le jeune sergent, troublé. Par quel miracle, je suis toujours en vie ? Toi, je me pose la question. Avec tes cellules qui se régénèrent… »

Mais son compagnon lui intima l'ordre de se taire, un doigt sur les lèvres. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une jeune femme brune, en tenue réglementaire de l'armée des USA, apparut.

Elle sourit aux deux jeunes hommes qui l'observaient. En silence et sur la défensive.

« -Bonjour, capitaine Steve Rogers. Dit-elle, aimablement. Bonjour, sergent Barnes. Je suis heureuse de vous voir reprendre conscience. Vous êtes à l'unité de soin de New York de la section… »

Elle se pétrifia quand Steve la toisa d'un œil froid et la coupa :

« -Qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous ? Ce match de base-ball a déjà eu lieu. J'y ai assisté avant d'intégrer l'armée. »

Bucky tendit l'oreille et la voix du commentateur fit émerger des souvenirs de son adolescence d'avant-guerre. Il détailla la jeune femme, avec défiance et attentivement. Il remarqua son trouble et son assurance se démonter au fur et à mesure des explications de son homme.

« -Nous sommes à New York, capitaine Rogers. » Insista-t-elle, avec un sourire contraint et tendu.

Steve se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il riva ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et déclara :

« -C'est faux. Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Bucky sauta de son lit et rejoignit Steve qui se montrait soupçonneux.

Un signal, discret, retentit dans le couloir et des hommes, en tenue noir et armé, surgirent par la porte d'entrée.

Le mur entourant la porte se fracassa et des hommes furent éjectés avec violence à travers les trous. Steve et Bucky bondirent de la chambre et se ruèrent dans un couloir.

Ils stoppèrent un instant, en voyant des gens en costume marcher. Puis, réalisant que ceux-ci se mettaient à courir vers eux, ils reprirent leur fuite éperdue.

Dégageant le passage à coup de poing et d'épaule. Rien ne résistant devant la force de Captain America.

Steve perçut du bruit et attrapant Bucky par la main, il l'entraina vers une sortie vitrée.

Empruntant cette voie, les deux hommes émergèrent sur un trottoir empli de monde et une rue bruyante.

Les passants les dévisagèrent, curieux mais Steve ne s'attarda pas sur leurs étranges accoutrements. Tenant toujours son amour par la main, il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et arriva vers un carrefour.

Là, au milieu de klaxons, il s'arrêta et jeta des regards étonnés sur les immeubles qui l'environnaient.

Désorientés, les deux soldats virent des panneaux lumineux montrant des images mouvantes et se rendirent compte que rien ne ressemblait à leur quartier de Broklyn.

« -Steve ! Murmura Bucky, faiblement. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur une autre planète. Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Steve serra la main de James pour le rassurer et se mit devant lui, en apercevant des voitures noires les encercler. En position de combat, il incita James à rester en retrait.

Mais Bucky s'avança, ne désirant pas laisser Steve affronter leurs ennemis. Seul.

« -Repos, soldats. » Lança une voix autoritaire et calme.

Steve et James se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'émettre cet ordre. Ils furent surpris de voir un homme noir, avec une veste de cuir, dont un bandeau cachait un œil.

« -Nick Fury. Se présenta l'inconnu, d'une voix amicale et détendue. Je fais partie du Shields, organisation gouvernementale. Je suis désolé de la mise en scène mais il fallait du temps pour vous l'annoncer. »

Steve scruta Nick Fury et se sentit en confiance d'instinct. Il finit par se détendre mais il ne lâcha pas la main de Bucky.

« -Nous annoncer quoi, monsieur Fury ? » Demanda Steve, intrigué.

Nick inspira profondément et déclara :

« -Vous avez dormi soixante-dix ans, capitaine Rogers. Avant que notre équipe vous retrouve. »

Les yeux agrandis par l'ébahissement et l'incrédulité, les deux soldats se figèrent et se consultèrent du regard.

Soudain, un jeune homme, élégamment vêtu, jaillit d'une voiture et s'approcha de Steve.

Une lueur espiègle et taquin, il détailla et jaugea Captain America et s'écria, désinvolte :

« -Ainsi, c'est vous Steve ! Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi mon père vous a nommé « l'amant du siècle » ! »

Steve pâlit sous ces paroles et sentit le regard furieux de Bucky…

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark a l'art et la manière de faire une entrée fracassante !

Comment Steve va-t-il gérer cela ?

La suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Bucky, en tête du groupe, examinait les installations et les locaux sophistiqués du Shield.

Avec une curiosité et une fascination quasi enfantines. Il écoutait, sans perdre un mot, les explications fournies par Nick Fury et ne lâchait pas la main de Steve, montrant bien à Tony Stark, son lien avec Captain America.

D'ailleurs, il décochait des regards noirs et d'avertissement quand il s'apercevait de l'empressement suspect du milliardaire à l'encontre de son homme.

« -Je comprends que Steve ait survécu durant ces années. Fit Bucky, en amenant Steve vers lui. Mais moi ? J'aurai dû périr ! »

Tony Stark s'apprêta à donner les raisons de ce « miracle » mais l'expression renfrognée de James l'en dissuada. Nick Fury, épuisé et blasé de devoir gérer les enfantillages d'Iron-Man, décida de se passer de celui-ci.

Il ordonna, plus qu'il ne pria, le jeune milliardaire de se rendre à la salle de réunion et répondit au jeune Bucky :

« -Vos cellules ont subi des modifications lors de votre séjour chez Red Skull. Vous avez été le cobaye ignorant des expériences du Dr. Zola. Vous avez acquis un pouvoir de régénération, certes, inférieur à celui de Steve, mais cela a suffi pour vous préserver. »

Steve et Bucky se dévisagèrent, muets et réalisant que le docteur Zola leur avait permis de ne pas être séparés. En quelque sorte…

Puis un joli sourire se dessina sur les traits du jeune Barnes pour Steve qui le lui rendit. Avec un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Son compagnon lui signifiait qu'il était prêt à la réconciliation et qu'il lui pardonnait l' « épisode Howard Stark ».

Il avait compris les raisons qui avaient poussé le capitaine Rogers dans les bras du père Stark. Lui aussi, croyant que leur histoire était finie, n'était-il pas allé chercher la consolation chez une femme ?

Puis un vacarme d'enfer leur parvint de la salle de réunion et Nick Fury, jurant entre ses dents, maudissant son idée d'avoir envoyé Tony là-bas, se précipita vers le lieu du carnage.

Les chaises étaient renversées, ainsi que la table ronde fendue en deux. Des hommes, costumés et masqués, se tenaient au plus près des murs. Les bras croisés et la mine ennuyée devant la scène qui se déroulait : Un homme, en tenue de dieu viking, les cheveux longs et blonds, maniait, avec une dextérité prodigieuse, un marteau et poursuivait un Tony bondissant, sautillant pour esquiver les foudres de l'arme.

A travers toute la salle. Bucky, oubliant la rancune envers le milliardaire, se délecta du spectacle et dut admettre que Tony était agile et rapide.

Il éclata de rire en voyant comment le jeune milliardaire, loin d'être intimidé, tentait de calmer son poursuivant :

« -Il ne faut pas être susceptible comme ça ! Je ne voulais que vous complimenter, mon « pote » ! Les dieux sont dépourvus du sens de l'humour ! ».

Steve partagea l'hilarité de son sergent, admiratif devant le sang-froid du milliardaire qui, non départi de son légendaire sourire désinvolte et de son flegme, s'amusait visiblement de la situation.

Vu l'éclat narquois et pétillant de ses yeux…

« -Cela suffit ! Hurla Nick, au bord de l'explosion. Thor et Tony, cessez de vous comporter comme deux adolescents et dîtes-moi ce qui s'est passé ici ! ».

Thor, maugréant tout bas, daigna obéir et consentit à abandonner les représailles vis-à-vis de Tony. Avec réticence. Ses yeux foudroyant Iron-Man sans que ce dernier ne s'en offusqua.

« -Un Dieu ne s'abaisse pas à justifier ses actes ! » Décréta Thor, glacial, en se murant dans un mutisme total.

Nick secoua la tête, blasé et se tourna vers la personne considéré, à juste titre, le « fautif ».

Tony, arborant un éclatant sourire, haussa des épaules et lança :

« -Thor nous faisait une démonstration de ses muscles. Je l'ai félicité et je lui ai fait remarquer son succès probable sur la gent féminine terrienne. Il a répliqué qu'un Dieu ne peut « fréquenter » une mortelle et que ces futilités ne l'intéressaient pas. Alors, je lui ai suggéré, avec déférence, de lui enseigner l'utilité de ces plaisirs… »

Des rires fusèrent de la part des hommes et femmes présents dans la salle, achevant d'offenser la dignité virile de Thor. Celui-ci commença à lever son marteau mais Nick, agacé et énervé par l'égo surdimensionné du Dieu et de Tony, intervint :

« -Plus tard, Thor ! Gardez vos forces pour nos ennemis ! Je vous présente les nouveaux Avengers : Captain America et Bucky. Le briefing débutera lorsque messieurs Tony et Thor auront fini de ranger la salle. »

Vexé, Thor ne bougea aucun doigt pour aider Tony à ramasser les chaises. Nick dut lui chuchoter des paroles mystérieuses à l'oreille du Dieu pour que ce dernier accepta de prêter « main forte » à Iron-Man.

Steve et Bucky faisaient connaissance avec leurs nouveaux coéquipiers.

Une main tapa rapidement le code sur le mur et la porte s'ouvrit. Une silhouette se faufila, souplement et furtivement, dans la chambre et se tint près du lit.

Un regard appréciateur enveloppa un corps bien bâti et un sourire, carnassier et taquin, s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'intrus.

« -Et, me voilà ! » S'écria-t-il, avec entrain, en se glissant sous la couverture.

Des bras avides s'emparèrent de l'intrus et des lèvres, sauvages et fermes, s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

« -Tu m'as fait suer cet après-midi. » Fit Tony, en repoussant son amant et en jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

Thor grogna et ramena Tony contre son corps, en marmonnant :

« -Toi et tes taquineries ! Evite de me provoquer devant les autres Avengers ! »

Tony pouffa de rire, espiègle et dit :

« -J'aime te taquiner ! Tu réagis au quart de tour ! C'est mignon et… »

Mais une main se plaqua contre la bouche du milliardaire et Thor déclara :

« -Tu parles trop, mortel. Je vais te faire goûter aux plaisirs divins du « Wahala ». »

Les yeux brillants de plaisir anticipé, Tony se concentra sur son amant et gémit doucement sous les caresses expertes dispensées le long de son corps…

Steve ne dormait pas. En pyjama, il s'informait par le biais de la télévision. Bucky rentra dans leur chambre et s'installa au côté de son homme.

Steve délaissa la télévision pour enlacer James et le coucher sur le lit. Il nicha son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune sergent, respirant son odeur et s'écartant, le fixa des yeux.

Des secondes entières. Savourant le bonheur de sa présence.

« -Je t'aime, Bucky. Murmura, avec émotion, Steve dont ses doigts caressèrent les mèches brunes de son homme. Tu te souviens de nos derniers instants dans l'avion ? »

Bucky opina de la tête, trop ému pour parler et extirpant des anneaux de métal de sa poche, il les montra à son compagnon.

Steve, émerveillé, ne put détacher des yeux ces alliances en acier.

« -Ce n'est que de l'acier. Fit Bucky, les joues rouges. Un technicien du Shield a bien voulu en faire des alliances. »

Il en glissa une autour du doigt de Steve, en murmurant ces mots :

« -Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Des larmes de bonheur sur ses joues, Steve fit enfiler l'autre alliance à James qui l'enlaça par le cou.

« -Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, mon aimé. » Promit Steve, dans un souffle, à l'oreille de Bucky.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
